Ungkapan Cinta
by Heni Hasegawa Shinigami
Summary: Naruto yang sudah lama menyukai sakura pun akhirnya berani menyatakannya kepada sakura. Hinata yg diam2 mengetahui hal inipun sedih dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, Namun seorang pemuda yg sejak kecil menyukai Hinata pun mengatakan isi hatinya pada Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Sepoi-sepoi angin berhembus cukup mendamaikan. Dimana kebanyakan orang memanfaatkannya untuk menjenakkan diri atau sekedar istirahat menikmati terpaan angin. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura yang masih bekerja keras membantu ibunya yang bekerja sebagai penjual kue. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi desa yang mereka tinggali. Hidup mereka terbatas. Ayahnya yang hanya bekerja sebagai penjual mie ramen pun tak seberapa pendapatannya. Sakura adalah gadis yang keras, disiplin, dan bertanggung jawab. Diapun memiliki otak yg cerdas dan mempunya ilmu bertarung yang bagus. Ilmu bertarung tersebut ia dapatkan dari seorang teman ayahnya yang mahir bertarung. Dia belajar selama 5 tahun. Tak bisa di pungkiri, keahliannya memang sangat membanggakan, Seorang pemuda anak dari kepala desa sangat menyukai Sakura, dialah Naruto. Dia selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura dan selalu bersimpati padanya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya..."

"Ya, Sakura, hati-hati di jalan"

"Ya..."

Sakura selalu berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Di tengah jalan Naruto dan Sakura pun bertemu.

"Sakura ! " sapa Naruto

"Hai...Naruto..."

"Ayo jalan sama-sama"

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju sekolah. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul menghampiri mereka.

"Hi...Hinata ? "

"Naruto, ayo jalan denganku" ajaknya lembut

"Naruto, Hinata kita jalan sama-sama saja"

"Owh...baiklah"

Merekapun berjalan ber-3. Hinata adalah seorang gadis kaya raya. Ayahnya kejam dan jahat. Namun Untunglah Hinata tidak seperti ayahnya. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, lembut, dan periang. Walau begitu dia juga sedikit pendiam.

"Nah, Teman-teman. Ayo kita masuk kelas" Ajak Naruto

'YA...!" Jawab Hinata dan Sakura serempak

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura. Hal ini tampaknya membuat Hinata kecewa. Usai jam pelajaran pun mereka tetap berdekatan. Hati Hinata pun serasa panas terbakar karena di bakar api cemburu. Naruto dan Sakura pun pulang bersamaan. Seorang Pengawal pribadi Hinata pun telah menunggu di depan.

'Nona Hinata, ayo pulang..."Ajak pengawal pribadi Hinata

'Youko...aku ingin mengikuti mereka ber-2 sebentar" Pinta Hinata dengan lembut

"Tapi Nona..." Youko berusaha menolak

"You... Kumohon"

"Ba...Baiklah..."akhirnya Youko pun memnuhi keinginannya

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan sambil bersenda gurau. Hinata hanaya bisa menatap iri dari kaca mobilnya. Dilihatnya Sakura dan Naruto pergi ke sebuah taman.

"You...Kira-kira mereka mau apa ya ?"

"Mungkin naruto mau menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura " jawab Youko dengan polos dan tak tahun menahu tentang perasaan Tuannya

"Begitukah ?"

"Entahlah nona"

"You, ayo kita mendeekat. Aku ingin tahu aoa yang mereka bicarakan." pinta Hinata

"tapi Nona, mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain itu kan tidak sopan. "

" You...ayolahh...Kali ini saja !"

"Ba...Baiklah..." Youka pun akhirnya takhluk pada ucapan Hinata

Mereka pun mulai mencuri dengar di balik semak-semak.

" Sakura, Ini untukmu" Seraya menyodorkan kalung yang hendak dia berikan pada Sakura

" Ini Untukku Naruto ? "

"ya...Sakura. Kau lihat liontin cinta itu ? Itu bagaikan cintaku yg kuberikan padamu. Kemana pun kau pergi, senantiasa aku akan selalu bersamamu lewat kalung ini. Sakura, kau mau kan jadi orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini ?"

"Naruto..." sebenarnya Sakura menginginkan moment ini, karena dia juga menyukai Naruto

"Sakura...kau mau kan ?"

"Iya...Aku mau Naruto !" Sambil menganggukan kepala.

Dibalik semak-semak, Hinata menitikkan air mata.

" Nona...Kau menangis ?" tanya Youko setelah mengetahui perasaan Hinata sesungguhnya

"You...kau benar, Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Aku sedih You, karena aku memang suka Naruto"

" Nona Hinata..."

" Hikss...hikss...hikss"

"lebih baik kita pulang"

Hinata dan Youko pun pergi dengan mobilnya. Hinata masih meratapi kesedihannya. Hal ini membuat Youko menjadi tidak tega dan berniat melaporkannya kepada Ayah Hinatatanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata pun langsung lari menuju kamar dan menguncinya. Kebiasaan mengurung diri ketika sedang sedih. Selain itu, Youko pun melaporkan peristiwa ini kepada Ayah Hinata.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan"

"Ada apa ?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Tuan"

"Ceritakanlah"

"Begini Tuan, Nona Hinata ternyata menyukai Naruto putra dari pimpinan desa Konoha. Tetapi sewaktu kami berdua mengikuti Naruto dan seorang gadis yang bersamanya, Naruto pun menyatakan cinta kepada gadis itu dan sekarang Nona Hinata mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Siapa nama gadis itu ?"

"Namanya Sakura"

"Besok, kau bawa dia kemari bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan menyuruh nya untuk memutus hubungan dengan Naruto."

"Baik Tuan !"

Seorang pemuda pun datang ke rumah Hinata. Dia pun menekan tombol bel rumah namun tak di buka-buka. Karena Hinata merasa terusik, akhirnya dia sendiri yg membukanya.

"Hinataa !" teriak kiba yang telah berhari-hari tidak berjumpa dengan Hinata

"Kiba ? kau tidak berangkat sekolah berhari-hari. Kemana saja ? "

"hhmm... aku berkunjung ke rumah kakekku. Hinata, kau tetap cantik seperti biasa, hanya saja terdapat gurat-gurat kesedihan di wajahmu. Kau mau berbagi cerita dengan sahabatmu ini, Hinata ?"

"Iya...aku mau...!" sambil menganggukan kepala

"Ayo kita ke taman belakang, paling asyik kalau mengobrol disana"

"Ayo !"

Mereka berdua menuju ke taman belakangdan duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kiba, pasti sedihkan rasanya kalau orang yg kita sukai menyukai orang lain."

"Itu yg kau rasakan Hinata ?"

"ya...Kiba"

"Hinata...siapa yang kau sukai ?"

"aku menyukai Naruto"

"Hinata, apa bagimu aku berarti untukmu ?"

" Kiba..."

"Ternyata bagi Hinata, aku bukan apa-apa di banding Naruto. Dan aku pun benar-benar merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Gadis yang ku cintai telah menyukai orang lain. Ini benar-benar melukai perasaanku."

"Kiba..."

"Hinata...Kita sama-sama patah hati...hehehehe"

"Gadis itu aku kan Kiba ? Kau suka aku kan ?"

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga Hinata. Aku menyukai mu sejak kita kecil."

" Kiba...bagiku kau sangat berarti. Kau adalah obat kesepian bagiku selama ini. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku menyukai naruto. Padahal dia tidak pernah memperdulikanku."

" jangan paksakan dirimu. Bila kau lebih menyukai Naruto, Aku tidak keberatan kok."

" BODOH ! Aku tidak akan melukai perasaan mu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berkorban untukku. Ku pikir tidak sulit bagiku untuk berhenti menyukai Naruto."

"Hinata...terimakasih...Aku menyukaimu" sambil mengecup dahi Hinata

"Terimakasih Kiba...Kau selalu jadi obat di kesepianku."

Mereka pun tersenyum bersama.


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya adalah hari yang mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Karena, Ayah Hinata yang kejam itu menginginkan agar hubungan Sakura dan Naruto itu di akhiri. Rencana penculikan tersebut ternyata benar-benar di lakukan oleh ayah Hinata. Dan tragedi itu dimulai usai jam pelajaran.

" Sakura, aku antar pulang mau ? " tawar Naruto pada Sakura

" Tidak usah, kalau mau jadi pacar yang baik kan gak boleh nyusahin pacarnya." tolaknya dengan berbasa-basi

" Ya udah lah kalo gitu. Dan satu lagi, bantu ibu bekerja dengan benar ya...hahahaa"

" Heh ! aku itu bukan orang pemalas seperti mu yaa ! "

" Udah ahh...gak usah marah-marah, nanti cantiknya hilang lho ! "

"Ihh ya udah lah...aku pulang dulu...byee !"

"Byee !"

Ketika Sakura berjalan di lingkungan sepi, dia terkejut ketika ada sebuah mobil yang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depannya. Beberapa orang pun akhirnya turun dari mobil dan langsung menangkap Sakura. Namun karena dia ahli dalam bertarung dia pun berupaya melindungi diri dari gerombolan orang asing yang tak di kenalnya. Namun Sakura hanya seorang, dan lawannya ada beberapa. Akhirnya Sakura pun kalah dan ke dua tangannya pun diikat dengan kuat. Gadis berusia 17 tahun pun akhirnya di bawa pergi menuju ke kediaman orang terkaya di desanya, tuan Hiashi.

" Siapa kalian ? kenapa kalian membawaku ! "

" Itu karena kami ada sebuah misi !" jawab Youko dengan lantang

" Misi ? apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku. " tanyanya dengan suara lemah karena sakit dan kelelahan

" Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara !"

Akhirnya, sampailah di rumah Hinata. Sakura pun terkejut ketika ia di bawa ke rumah Hinata.

" Kenapa aku di bawa kesini ? Bukankah ini rumah Hinata?" tanyanya dalam hati

Sakura pun dibawa masuk oleh anak buah tuan Hiashi. Dan di sambut dengan tepukan maut dari si Tuan rumah.

" Bisa kalian jawab sekarang ? Kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat ini ? "

" Karena ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.."

" Tentang apa ? "

"Hubunganmu dengan Naruto !" Sakura pun terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menuduh bahwa Hinata telah mengadu kepada Ayahnya. Dengan alasan yg menurutnya kuat, Hinata suka Naruto.

" Apa harus dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti ini ? "

" Kau pikir bila dengan cara sopan akan berhasil ? "

" kau terlalu ikut campur masalah anakmu ! Anakmu memang cengeng, dia memanfaatkan ayahnya, untuk menyuruh orang menculikku. Itu sungguh rendahan ! "

Bentak Sakura yang tak tahu bila Hinata tidak terlibat dalam penculikannya.

" Bila nona tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya anda diam ! " Youko tak rela bila Hinata di

jelek-jelekan

" Baiklah...sekarang aku akan menuju topik permasalahannya. PUTUSLAH DENGAN NARUTO ! "

" Aku tidak mau ! Tuan tidak berhak meminta itu kepadaku ! "

" Kalau begitu, akan ku hancurkan kehidupan mu ! "

" Apa yang anda katakan ? "

" kau masih belum mengerti ? aku bisa menghancurkan usaha ayahmu itu, tapi tidak bila kau mau memutuskan Naruto. "

Sakura pun bimbang. Dia bingung harus memilih jalan mana. Dia tidak mau mengancurkan nasib keluarganya sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya."

" Apa jawabannya ? "

" Aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto ! "

" Kau tau kan konsekuensi yang di dapat bila kau memilih itu "

" Aku tahu, Tuan terkenal jahat dan kejam. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan Naruto ! "

" Kau...!"

" Tolong jangan libatkan orang tua ku dalam masalah ini. Lebih baik anda jadikan aku sandra dari pada aku harus memilih dengan egois seperti ini. "

" Tapi kau akan ku siksa terlebih dahulu, agar kau merasakan efek jera ! "

" Dasar rendahan ! Kau akan menyiksaku dengan kondisi tak berdaya dan tak bisa melawan seperti ini ? Kalau kau mau lebih kau lawan aku secara jantan. 1 lawan 1 ! "

" Kau benar-benar tidak sopan ! "

" Silakan lawan aku kalau anda berani ! "

" Heyy kalian, masukkan dia ke dalam gudang bawah tanah !"

"HENTIKKAANN ! "

" Bawa dia ! "

Sakura dibawa ke gudang bawah tanah dan di sekap di sana. Tapi untunglah tidak di siksa dahulu oleh ayah Hinata.

" Apa bisa keluar dari tempat bejat seperti ini ? " renungnya dalam hati

Di depan pintu gudang ada seseorang yang sepertinya akan masuk ke gudang. Dan seorang itu dalah Hinata. Ketika Hinata membuka pintu gudang, dia terkejut bahwa ada Sakura di dalamnya. Hinata langsung menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya.

" Kenapa kau disini ?"

"Aku diculik ayahmu Hinata, bukankah ini keinginanmu ?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Sakura aku udah gak suka lagi sama Naruto. Aku udah jadian sama

Kiba. Nah sekarang, maafkan atas kesalahan ayahku ini, aku akan mengeluarkan mu dari tempat ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalahan ayah ya..."

"Aku juga minta maaf Hinata, karena aku telah menuduhmu kalau kau yang menginginkan aku di culik."

"ya sudah...sekarang kamu harus keluar"

Hinata pun mengeluarkan Sakura dari gudang.


End file.
